


Nothin' On You

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: Anyone x Yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, anyone/yuta, imagine Yuta in your OTP, it can be Yuta with anybody you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: There’re wonderful people around me. I know how you felt when I was away. But there’s no nonsense, I tell you, my Dear Yuta. There will never be another one, I promise you.





	Nothin' On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Yuta’s partner POV. Imagine Yuta’s partner as a soloist, a solo-career artist. Imagine Yuta's partner as someone who was so popular he could have his own world tour. And imagine he had Yuta to himself. "Him" here could be anyone. Feel free to imagine Yuta in your OTP. ;)
> 
> And this was literally inspired by BoB’s song: Nothin’ on You; featuring Bruno Mars.
> 
> Happy reading, hope you like it!

There’re wonderful people around me. I’ve been around the world, thanks to my career. I’ve met good-looking models, beautiful dancers, great musicians, and more. I could be chasing all of those wonderful people but my time would be wasted. They might say “hi” and I might say “hey” but you shouldn’t worry about what they say because they got nothing on you, Baby, my Yuta.

I know how you felt when I was away. A little worry about whether I’ve eaten nor not. What I had for dinner or anything. You kept worrying me regardless of the things that I’ve done out there. Most of it really was for the hell of the fun. I was blind back then. Just like a kid on the carousel and they turned around to the same spot all over again. There’s no direction, no aim, no vision about the future. I just wanted to try to get some of the fun that other famous people had. I just wanted to try to chase one of those long-legged-skinny-girls and living in the summer sun. That was how I lost more than I had ever won. Yes. I’ve lost to my own desire. But did you know something? To be honest, I ended up with none.

There’s no nonsense, I tell you, my Dear Yuta. It’s on my conscience. I think I should get it out. I have to tell you everything about this. I don’t want to sound redundant. But I was wondering if there was something that you want to know. But, please, please, never mind that we should let it go. Because we don’t want to be just like a TV episode, do we? Ended up in one episode and start it all over again in the next one? Please, please, all the bad thoughts in your mind; just let them go.

There will never be another one, I promise you. I’ve been around and never seen anyone like you. Look at your style now. Mine? Well, I had to laugh at myself right now. You can see with your very own eyes right now, I really don’t have anything on. After I have you, I can proudly say that I can be like this just when I’m with you. So do you, right? Look at you now. You got nothing on, yet you can be so wild when you got nothing on. But even when you got nothing on, you can still be the whole package. I always can get every bonus I’ve wanted when I’m with you. You keep all of you real while the people I’ve met dying to make themselves better with false flattery upon their mouth and or fake smiles on their faces.

I’m sorry, Yuta. I know that you hated me when I said that you’re my Wonder Woman when you called me Mr. Fantastic. But that’s what I think about you. You had that curved-shaped-hips, nice chest – please, always remind me that you don’t have any breast.

“Stop it!”

See that? Even when you snapped at me like that, you’re still showing off your captivating smile. A Healing Smile that belongs to ME. Only to me. Ok. Now stop hitting my arm. Your small fist can be very strong yet cute at the same time. Now listen. Let’s think about this.

I’ve been to London. I’ve been to Paris. Oh, yes. I know you know that I’ve been wandering around Osaka in my whole career life. Once in a while, I’ve been to Georgia and even New Orleans. But I’ve been wondering; how could you always steal the show? Just like when I stand on the stage, I’ve made all the girls stunned. But when I saw you standing among the audience, YOU got me froze. Like when we’re playing those games, you just need to pushed one button and the game paused. There. Just like that. You got me froze. If you never knew about that, well, you know that now.

Ok. Now, let’s make it short. Let me hold your hand now while I’m going to tell you this. Everywhere I go, I’m always hearing your name. I know it’s just my brain, but it just won’t leave me alone without making me think about you. Do I really need to argue with my brain? No. Because my brain and I are really in a very good terms. Always. No matter where am I, whoever I’m with, you always make me wanted to sing your name. Even when I’m in my tour bus, or when I’m in a plane to New York, or when I’m in a car to some award event, or in a train when I was coming back, coming home to you, I’ve always thinking about you. No other person I had on my brain, and I don’t have anyone to blame but you.

There. You smiled. You smile your sweet smile; the Healing Smile I’ve told you thousand times already and I’ll still say it thousand times more: that only belongs to me. Only to me. Now you know that all the people in this world got nothing on you, Baby, my Yuta.

  
**____++++****++++****++++____**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it’s my old fanfic from other (non-Korean) fandom that I’ve posted in livejournal(?!) actually. I reread it and I felt like…I had to make this for Yuta. And since I’ve never mentioned the other person’s name, I’ve decided that it can be Yuta with anybody else. See this as my (early) Christmas present for all of you who love Yuta and love seeing him together with…anybody you like! <3
> 
> So, do you like it? What do you think about it?


End file.
